Possible gas fastening devices are, e.g. nail drivers, hammers and other staplers.
These devices include a housing for receiving a cartridge held in this housing by means integral with the devices, such as, e.g. a flap, a cap or a fork slid into a channel in the outlet fitting of the cartridge.
During operation, the cartridge and the solenoid valve are connected together in a sealed manner by means of a connecting adapter integral with the cartridge and hooked on to an intermediate inlet fitting integral with the solenoid valve.